gleetsgfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebecca Smythe
Full Name and any Nicknames: Rebecca Angela Miller. Becca (by Oliver) and Angel (by her fathers). Age: 17 Grade: 12. Senior. Gender: Female Sexuality: Straight Religion: Conflicted (She doesn't know what to believe) Description of Appearance: Her green eyes contrast well with her pale skin, and sandy blonde hair. Her hair is long and pin straight that she tends to wave. She's around 5'7, and is slim. She has a very shy and awkward smile that many find cute. She has both ears pierced and usually wears long dangly ear rings. You can usually find her in a sunflower dress, ballet flats and wearing necklaces. Personality: Very shy and awkward when around those she likes, Rebecca's never had many friends. She's considered by many to be a nerd, due to the fact that she aces nearly all exams, likes to spend her time reading in the library, and likes to study extra. She's very insecure, and things tend to get to her more than they should. She takes things to heart when people make fun of her. When around the few friends she has, she's very friendly and kind. In relations to her family, she's extremely protective of Oliver, and is very close with him. She holds little confidence, and if she had enough courage she'd audition for theatre productions, as she'd love to dance in one, as she's been doing ballet and contemporary since she was only three. She hates violence, and is strongly against it. She's bullied often by those with more power, but is too scared to open up to anyone about this. She just wants to be loved and to have someone who will be there for her no matter what, but most of the guys she likes look down on her like she's nothing. She'd most likely run to anyone who shows her any kind of kindness. Parents: Sebastian Smythe (Adoptive Father), Charlie Miller (Biological Father) and Annie Fine (Surrogate) Backstory: Rebecca was Sebastian and Charlie's first child, and is there only daughter. She's always had a good relationship with both of her parents, and they got her into ballet from a young age, and contemporary quickly followed. She's been dancing ever since, using it as a way to get away from the real world and just dance away. Her form of escape. Sebastian, Charlie and Oliver have been in the front row for every recital she's done, cheering her on and telling her she did great. They're all very supportive of everything she does. In relations to her mother Annie, she very rarely talks with her. She feels that Annie just left them and ran off to France with her new boyfriend when she was only eight, and Oliver five. She feels she abandoned them, and they don't really have a very good relationship. Relationship History: Rebecca's only ever had one boyfriend who broke her heart. He cheated on her and told her that he only went out with her because he lost a bet and she meant nothing to him. It broke her heart, and she's been afraid of guys using her ever since. Likes and Dislikes: Dancing, being around her family, doing well in school - Likes Seeing Oliver upset, being made fun of, people making fun that she has two fathers, talking about her mother, singing in front of people - Dislikes Hobbies/Extra-curricular Details: Glee Club (eventually as it would be hard to convince her to actually join), Straight-Gay Alliance Club, Ballet and Contemporary Dance (outside of school) and Book Club Possible Portrayer: Jennifer Lawrence Any ideas for storylines?: I'd like her to find a guy who'll treat her right and actually love her. And for her to struggle with bullying until Oliver finally takes things into his own hands and protects her. Anything Else (any other knick-knacks you don't think fit into the above sections): She can speak French. She's secretly got a very powerful singing voice. GLEE CLUB SPECIFIC: Audition Song: Holding On by Heather Small Favourite Type of Music/Artist: Soul, Heather Small, Pop Any other songs: Disturbia by Rihanna Rock The Boat by Aaliyah Part Of Me by Katy Perry Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Smythe Family